Talk:Kamen Rider Gaim
Numerical Gimmick and Gaimu I wonder if they'll keep up the numerical gimmick? If so, how do martial arts coincide with the number 6? Thanonyx (talk) 17:22, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't think there is such a connection. If it is about chakra, well, then it would be the wrong season. After all, there are seven chakra points in the human body, not six. Joker-Man (talk) 18:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) How about Kamen Rider 15th Anniversary project will that do? According to some people in forums I've been browsing, Gaimu's name contains the six gimmick. Well, two actually. The "G" is shaped like a 6 and "mu" is the alternate reading for the kanji for "six". 12:55, June 23, 2013 (UTC) could you please wait until something is confirmed before you start posting pics? the rider has not been revealed yet, the silhouette and logos you posted on this page are all fakes, the rider hasn't been revealed yet. could you please either remove those from this article or replace them when he is officially revealed? thank you. Rockara (talk) 20:46, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Gaimu Revealed Our lovely Gaimu is here :) Second Rider While this is not confirmed, the Secondary Rider seen in one of the photos is said to be Kamen Rider Baron. Other Riders Ryugen (the purple green one, grapes), Griton (the gray coconut), & Zangetsu (the white, light green melon) References http://www.jefusion.com/2013/07/first-kamen-rider-gaim-poster-five-riders-unveiled.html http:/ /www.jefusion.com/2013/07/sano-gaku-is-kamen-rider-gaim-other-cast-revealed.html http://herotaku.com/blog/1/1845-kamen-rider-gaim-press-conference-megapost-updating/ http://www.heroshock.com/?p=2605 Multiple forms Has anyone noticed that Gaim has a little holder on his right side with two other lock seeds? I can see that they're a strawberry, and a Pineapple. He's also the only one with extra lock seeds. Kamen Rider Gaim? Is there official romanization? Joker-Man (talk) 00:11, July 26, 2013 (UTC) The Kamen Rider Gaim will not make a cameo appearance on the movie "Kamen Rider Wizard Character Book: Magic Starts" Motifs ok most of people are confused , we all know that each rider of kamen rider Gaim series is based on a fruit and a type of warrior for example Gaim motif is a samurai and his primarily fruit is the orange , Baron is based on a knight and his primarily fruit is the banana , Zangetsu is based on a samurai and his primarily fruit is the melon , ok then Ryugen is baed on a chinese soldier or a martial artist and his primarily fruit is the grapes , now its Griton we all know that griton primarily fruit is the acorn but most of us dont know in what type of warrior he is based on , so most people think that he is based on a ninja , but look him he is all bulky and for me it resembles more a viking than a ninja --Yugx5dszexal (talk) 10:11, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Plot Is anyone getting a PsychoPass kind of feeling from reading the plot, or is it just me? Joker-Man (talk) 17:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Nah, PsychoPass was an outrageous cop show; this show is a combination of rebel, dance, and jidaigeki genres.Zeromaro (talk) 17:47, August 17, 2013 (UTC) About the final episode of Kamen Rider Gaim, Kouta and Mai become the man and the woman of the beginning all because the reformatted evolutions. I want to know when they are turning themselves back into original, normal human earthlings again! Lexbex123 (talk) 23:56, November 4, 2014 (UTC)lexbex123Lexbex123 (talk) 23:56, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Trivia I believe this piece of trivia: "This is the first Kamen Rider series since Kamen Rider Kiva whose title is not an English word nor based on an English word." to be incorrect, as Kiva most likely stands for "king vampire" and is definitely based on an English word. --Nichirin (talk) 08:57, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Kiva is an acronym. When elongated it becomes "'Ki'ng of 'Va'mpires". In the ball park, but not quite. Joker-Man (talk) 00:33, September 26, 2013 (UTC) First Episode Kamen Rider Gaim's first episode will be entitled “Transform! The Orange From the Sky” http://www.jefusion.com/2013/09/kamen-rider-gaim-episode-1-titled-more-images-revealed.html I am angry (I am angry) 00:03 , september 29 , 2013 (Asia/Jakarta} Names Of The New Riders Actually the so-called rumor Japanese names for the new riders are now quite popular in Japanese sites. They are Kamen Rider Dokyu (仮面ライダー弩弓/Crossbow) for Cherry, instead of Do-Q Kamen Rider Ogi (仮面ライダー扇/Fan) for Peach, instead of O-gi Kamen Rider Rain/Rein (仮面ライダーレイン) for Lemon. Though these names are still not confirmed yet even the new capsule toys still state ???. Robots I wonder when Gaim will get his support robots like the PlaMonsters, Foodrois, Candroids, and Memory Gadgets?Thanonyx (talk) 22:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Who says he will? --Revan's Exile (talk) 06:38, December 30, 2013 (UTC) The Point? What is the point of labeling Sigurd's user as UNKNOWN only to have the first link to a specific person? --Revan's Exile (talk) 06:38, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Gridon is now under charmat Does the Information have to be updated that Kamen rider Gridon is now under Oren at CharmatArtunism (talk) 20:11, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Gaim VS ToQger Hey everyone, Shouldn't Gaim vs TQG be linked on this site? It is referenced as having occured after episode 23 on the TV Asahi website and was a big crossover. Maybe we could insert it between 23 and 24 and designate it as "SP" or add a link for "Specials"? Thanks! Xtreme RX (talk) 18:23, April 1, 2014 (UTC)Xtreme RX Micchy and Zangetsu Shin Could someone please add Micchy to the main page as Takatora's successor as Zangetsu Shin please? Howling Snail (talk) 19:48, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :We should wait to see if this is something permanent or if Micchy just stole the driver to use but will lose it back to Takatora. Even if it isn't permanent you could do it like this: I have seen that on other wikis for powers that were transferrable. --Revan's Exile (talk) 00:17, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Movie Riders Shouldn't the Bujin Riders, Fifteen, and Kurokage shin (along with Mars/Malus) be moved to movie riders Artunism (talk) 05:48, May 24, 2014 (UTC) In Kamen Rider Drive and Gaim Movie Full Throttle, Kouta and Mai are still the man and the woman of the beginning from Helheim. When will they turn back into normal human earthlings again? Lexbex123 (talk) 23:57, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Mars & Kamuro They need to be added. --Revan's Exile (talk) 00:11, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Peko Peco's name is actually Peko. More info at Style Guide/Kamen Rider Spellings. GOKYR586 (talk) 09:44, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Joey as Kurokage Shouldn't Jonouichi be listed as a Kurokage Trooper, not Kurokage? Howling Snail (talk) 20:55, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Takatora as Zangetsu Shin in the main page Shouldn't Takatora be listed as Zangetsu Shin again. I mean, he wil have a Genesis Driver in the upcoming movie, so shouldn't the main page be modified like Takatora > Mitsuzane > Takatora for Zangetsu Shin ? Takashin (talk) 05:40, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Sengoku References Shouldn't there be a list of references to the Sengoku period? I remember that was part of the motif in Gaim. It can be clearly seen by the designs and names of some of the characters but I would like there to a list somewhere that shows all the references to Sengoku within Gaim. --RiderJones (talk) 07:27, January 23, 2015 (UTC)